


The Sex Tape

by swv



Series: Skippus And Sex Toys [3]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt takes his and Mark’s kink to a new level and Mark get to enjoy it over and over again.
Relationships: Mark Hoppus/Matt Skiba
Series: Skippus And Sex Toys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the idea that popped up in my head when publishing the last part, wrote it the day after and here it is. (It took forever to beta read!)  
> The final part.  
> Unless you have any ideas? Write to me in the comments or on tumblr where I go under the name placeoflovelythings.
> 
> Just short.  
> I don’t claim this story to hold any truth and I don’t make money from my writing.  
> If you feel that you might be offended by this story, TURN AROUND. Close this site and don’t come back.

Then

Matt looked at the ceiling, trying not to think of his own fingers working himself open. Trying to not get too excited. He focused on the silence of the room, on the morning light falling over the bed through his window. It seemed like it was gonna be a nice day.

He reached a hand up the bed and pulled Mark’s pillow down to himself, pressing his nose into it and trying to smell Mark on it while adding a third finger. His breath got stuck in his throat and he blindly reached the other hand down to wrap around his cock, slowly jerking it to full hardness.

He let it take time, let the spark of a fire in his stomach burn brighter without the help of his imagination – just with touch. It was hard to not imagine Mark’s hands on his body, but he reluctantly let every thought of Mark slip away as soon as they popped up in his head. He needed to get ready, he could not get too excited. Not yet.

Now

Management gave him the package and an envelope when he got up for breakfast that morning and Mark immediately recognized Matt’s handwriting. He was on tour with Alex and had started to miss his lover dearly in the few weeks he’d been gone already, the life sign from Matt made him excited.

He opened the envelope with a fluttering in his chest, reading the short message from Matt.

DO NOT open the package in company with others!!

With love, Matt

The memory of how he himself had sent a mysterious package to Matt on the Trio tour came to him and he got excited as to what Matt could possibly have sent him. But soon after reading the message, Alex came down for breakfast and Mark was still contemplating the content of the package as he hid it in his backpack. It would have to wait for now.

They were gonna do press all day, and he wouldn’t get a moment to himself until that night. But during the day he couldn’t stop thinking about the package, it weight heavy in his backpack.

And when he – finally! – came back to his room after a late dinner he hung out the DO NOT DISTURB-sign and dropped down on his bed. He eagerly opened the package and emptied the content on the bed. A skin colored dildo and a flash drive. He immediately recognized Matt’s dick and was nonplussed for a moment as to why Matt had made a clone of his own dick? Mark rarely bottomed for Matt, it didn't make sense for Matt to send it to him.

Instead of wondering about the clone he focused on the flash drive, seeing something written on it and lift it up closer to his eyes. _My sex tape_.

Then

Matt’s body was humming with the stimulation when he finally reached his hand out to feel that the clone he had made of his own cock was still on the bed beside him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he felt the cold silicone under his fingertips and sat up.

There, at the foot of the bed, was the camera he was gonna film himself with. A dead eye seeing his every move as he got up and rounded the bed. He looked back at the bed to make sure that it looked okay – the sheets was a bit messy from squirming around in bed all morning, but they were at least clean – before checking to see that the angle still worked for what he had in mind.

He took stock with himself one last time, making sure that this was a bridge he really wanted to cross. It felt dirty and wrong to be doing this with himself, but just the thought of Mark and his crazy kink for watching Matt pleasure himself made him determined to see this through. He liked that Mark liked to watch him and if it felt a bit self-incestuous he was sure that it wouldn’t feel like that for long.

With a last, deep breath he started the recording and walked to the side of the bed, crawling up on it and – facing the camera – sat down on his knees. He let a small smile play over his lips, a bit ashamed of what he was about to do. It felt silly to do this in front of a dead camera, but he pushed his feelings to the side and let his hands move over his skin. Starting at his hips and stroking downs his thighs, and all the fantasies he had suppressed while he got ready came crashing in over him. He imagined Mark’s hands on him, grabbing him and pulling him close. One of his hands worked its way up into his hair and he pulled his head back, exposing his throat for Mark. A whimper escaped him at the memory of Mark’s lips kissing down his neck, of Mark's fingers pulling at his hair.

“Mark-” Matt gasped out as his own fingers flicked a nipple on its way down his torso. His eyes closed at the stimulation. “Mark, I miss you babe. Can’t stop thinking of you. Want you here so bad.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, but as he circled his fingers around his cock his mind went blank. He imagined Mark, probably in bed in the hotel room, watching him on his computer. It would probably be night before Mark could watch the tape and his hair would be freshly washed and unstyled. Matt smiled at how adorably wide Mark’s eyes would get when he saw him, how maybe Mark’s hands would tremble a bit as he pulled down his underwear.

He let go of his own hair and pushed two fingers into his mouth, opened his eyes and tried to focus on the lens of the camera. Imagining that he was sucking Mark off and did his best to show his partner just how good he would be to him when he got home again. Mark would see him suck his fingers while jerking off, see his hips twitch forward as he twisted his hand over the head of his cock, and he hoped that Mark would like it.

After a moment, he let go of his fingers with a wet pop and reached them down his body, slid them behind himself and focused on the lens as he pushed them into his body. Not as preparation for what was to come, but got get Mark to catch up with his own level of arousal. He wanted them to come together.

His thighs shook at the precise penetration, an involuntary moan escaped him and he had to let go of his cock to not come prematurely. He dug his fingers against his own insides, trying to reach that spot that Mark was well acquainted with and that always made Matt unravel quickly. Blindly he reached beside himself, not wanting to look away from “Mark”, and found the replica. He lifted it up to his face and licked up the side of the dildo with a smirk he hoped looked sexy.

Now

Mark groaned as he saw Matt slip the clone between his own lips, practically fellating himself. Starting the video he had no idea what to expect, but Matt had exceeded every expectation. He looked stunning as he ground his ass back against his fingers, hard dick slapping against his stomach from the rutting movements and thighs and hips twitching at every move, like he was already overstimulated. Mark suspected that Matt had been edging himself before he started recording.

Mark leaned back against the headboard of his bed and slipped his hands down to his pants, needing to relieve some of the pressure of his quickly hardening dick. The little sounds Matt made – horny and desperate with the added wet sound of his hand working his dick quickly – was getting him worked up too fast.

Matt must have been rubbing himself all over for hours and Mark wished he had been there to see it. Or that Matt had recorded it. In the bottom right corner was a time stamp showing the sex tape had been recorded around noon and it wasn’t hard at all to think that Matt had played with himself since he woke up; lazying around in bed and rubbing sensitive spots until he was shaking, but still denying himself. For the sex tape. For Mark.

Mark wished he could have seen the whole thing, that he would have hidden in the bedroom and watched Matt without him knowing. Seen his lover’s golden skin against the white linen, body flushed pink and radiating in the sun but nothing but dark clouds and night skies in his eyes as he worked himself up over and over again. The images in his mind got Mark's blood boiling.

Mark snapped out of it, focusing on how Matt turned around on all fours and spread himself for the camera. Fingers still stuffed deep inside, sliding in and out while he moaned at the camera over his shoulder. The reality was always better, being able to, not just imagine but, see Matt lose himself in the pleasure.

Then

Matt slipped his fingers out of himself, getting too close to the edge too soon. He sunk down on the bed with his chest, only his ass still hanging in the air and on prominent display for the cold stare of the camera lens. He reached between his legs and stroke his thumb over his balls to calm down, thinking about Mark being at the foot of the bed and telling him how good he was doing, encouraging him to keep going.

He flipped over on his back, spreading his legs and touching himself in less sensitive spots for a moment – to bring himself down and get his bearings back. A finger circling a nipple, another rubbing over his lips that had turned warm, and probably red, after he sucked off the replica.

He wondered what Mark would do at this point in the video, how would he look? Would he be frustrated and wanting Matt to get on with it? Or would he smile that soft smile that Matt sometimes caught him with during sex when Mark didn't think that Matt was watching him? That smile that told Matt that no matter what they did during sex, Mark would turn on a dime and be sweet to him once they were done. That smile that told him that Mark loved him.

He had realized before that it would be hard to be apart for the Simple Creatures tour, but this was the first time where it really hit him how bad he missed his lovers touch. It didn’t have to be a sensual touch, it didn’t have to be sex, he just wanted to lay in Mark’s arms. Hide his face against Mark’s throat and feel those strong arms around himself. But this wasn’t time to get sentimental, it wouldn’t be sexy. So he tried to get his imagination to get back on track, imagining Mark’s hands taking a hard grip on his hips, kissing down his stomach and licking his cock before reaching lower. Eating him out.

“Mark, I wish it was your hands on me. Edging me on while whispering filth in my ear.” Matt started, breath getting heavy at the images his own words painted in his mind. “I want you to tell me what to do, I want to hear what I do for you. Do you like this?” He spread his legs and got up on his elbows, reaching a hand down between his thighs and stroking over the rim of his hole. “Do I look fucked out? Does that turn you on?” He slipped one finger inside, hooking it and pulling himself open a bit, biting his lip to keep from sounding too slutty. “Do you wanna fuck me? Do you want me to fuck myself for you?”

He reached out for the replica again, looking down between his thighs as he positioned it at his hole before looking up into the camera. He bit his lip, felt excited, as he started to press it against himself.

Now

Matt moaned so loud on his screen that Mark’s built in speakers cracked a bit, and Mark couldn’t help but replicate the sound at the image of Matt slipping his own dick into himself. It was dirty beyond what they had ever done before.

“Shit.” He heard from the screen and saw the muscles in Matt’s stomach and thighs twitch. “Fuck, is this what it feels like for you when I top you?” Matt’s voice was cracked in all the right places from overuse and Mark had to smile at the comment.

Matt, who had kept eye contact with him thus far, leaned his head back and let it hang limp while he made little thrusts with his hand between his thighs. Not pulling the clone out, but rubbing it against a – what Mark assumed at least – favorable spot.

As Matt pulled the dick out of himself and fucked it back in, Mark couldn’t keep still any longer. His dick was uncomfortably hard in his boxers and he finally pulled his pants down a bit, reaching a hand into his underwear and giving himself a squeeze. Mark’s hand followed the rhythm that Matt had set, squeezing when he saw Matt bear down on the clone and twisting his hand when Matt’s hips twitched involuntary.

At a particularly hard thrust Matt’s legs gave out and he fell back on the bed, hand stilling its thrusts into him. Matt reached his arm up and hid his eyes in the crook of his elbow while breathing deep. His other hand playing with his nipples while he regained composure. He must really be on edge, Mark though and smiled at how adorable Matt looked.

At the same time as Matt collapsed though, he saw the replica that Matt had sent to him from the corner of his eye. He picked it up and touched it feather light, like it was Matt he was teasing. It really was life-like – from the smooth surface of the shaft to the length. Matt’s dick wasn’t veiny or particularly thick, but one of the longer dicks Mark had come across and it curved gracefully up against his stomach. If a dick could be described as elegant, Matt’s would be it, Mark thought with a grin.

He lifted it higher, with one eye on the screen, and licked along it, like he would have if Matt had been before him. Not too hard or stimulating, but teasing little kitten licks all over the shaft. He reached down into his boxers again and continued to stroke himself as he played with the clone of Matt.

Matt’s arm fell away from his eyes and he got up on his elbows again, looking between his thighs straight into the camera with a devious little smile and Mark’s world stopped. Like Matt reached through the lens – through time – and looked straight down into his soul. It was mesmerizing and Mark completely lost his focus on anything else in the world.

Then

Matt sat up and immediately regretted his decision as he felt the dildo slide too deep into him, rubbing him in places that he wasn’t used to feel. He had been recording for less than ten minutes and he was already too close to coming.

Steadying the dildo, so that it wouldn’t slip out, he got up on his knees and crawled towards the camera, looking straight at it.

“Mark, babe, please. Please please please, need you here and fucking me.”

He reached down his own body, stroking his dick a few moments and basking in the humming arousal in his veins. He needed to come, he had been edging himself for so long that it started to hurt to deny himself any longer.

“I can’t-” He cut himself off and let go of himself, rubbing the dildo back into himself before focusing on the cold lens. “I’m not gonna last, are you gonna come with me, Mark?”

As he asked the question he moved up the bed and turned his back to the camera. He spread his legs wide and rested his arms on the headboard of his bed. _Their bed_ , he corrected himself and remembered their shared nights between the sheets. He took a deep breath and turned to look into the camera. He wished that it would be Mark standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him, instead of the lifeless camera.

“Are you ready, love?”

He bit his lip, smiling before sinking down on the dildo – hard. He was no longer caring about keeping it down, about how he sounded or looked, instead completely focused on chasing the relief that he had been gagging for this whole morning. He let his every thought spill over his lips lips in a jumble of words stumbling over each other, and making himself unintelligible. Not caring about it, just caring about working his hips harder and harder, getting closer.

Now

Mark’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Matt let go, started riding the dildo hard. From this angle Mark could see it going into Matt and how his baby reacted to every push against his sweet spot. He could see muscles twitching and legs shaking, see Matt’s ass jiggle as he moved up and down harder and harder.

Mark speed up together with Matt, followed his rhythm and movements, the clone forgotten on the bed beside him as he neared his own relief. He couldn’t turn away from the picture of Matt – didn’t want to – as his lover enjoyed his own body. Enjoyed showing it off to Mark.

Matt was getting louder and Mark didn’t care, ready to follow him when Matt came untouched with a scream. His own boxers got wet and sticky as he came into them, pleasure spreading through him in electric pulses as he watched Matt ride out his own orgasm.

When Mark was aching he let go of himself, thinking of how he wanted to get out of his ruined boxers and into the shower, preferably together with Matt. Still, he couldn’t look away from the picture of an absolutely glowing Matt that was spread out on his back; chest heaving hard and legs open. Mark wished Matt had been turned to him so that he could look all over Matt’s body while he got himself together.

Finally Matt turned his head, looking into the camera upside down and Mark saw the deep pink dust over Matt’s cheekbones, how heavy with sleep his eyes looked and the pleased little smile on his lover's lips.

“I hope you enjoy the replica as much as I did.” Matt laughed breathlessly at him through his speakers and Mark felt how he missed Matt more and more. He wanted to clean his partner up, kiss his sleep heavy eyelids, brush his fingers through that soft hair and pull Matt close for a nap together.

Then the screen turned black and his phone vibrated. He picked it up with his clean hand and unlocked it while closing the computer.

He had several missed incoming text from Alex and he opened the last one with a deep breath to calm himself down.

**Alex** [21:51 EM]

Seriously, TURN THE PORN DOWN!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that.  
> Do you have an idea for a followup for this series, let me know! Or write it yourself.  
> Otherwise this is the end of the planned series.
> 
> And if you have other reflections or wanna leave me some feedback, the comment section below is open for registered users and anonymous commenting alike. You can also hit me up on tumblr!


End file.
